Mother’s work day
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: One simple day on you mother's working place can manage to change your live completly...


A/N: here is a new story from me here in the _Cartoon section…_

Disclaimer: I'm only writing this fic anything other isn't in my possession…

**Mother's work day **

* * *

It was a rather interesting day for most children and they parents. To put it simpler it was _"Mother's work day", _a day on which the children would go with they mothers to they working place and spend the day with them.

Not many people were fond about the plan…Eddy was literally dragged from his mother to her working place. With the others were not so much problems Double D particularly skipped from joy because of this day.

After arriving by the hospital Double D was introduced to most of the other doctors and nurses who worked there, but he didn't know that he would get the surprise of his live as lunch come. Double D was sitting with his mother and eating a salad as he noticed a smiling woman nearing them, she wore a nurse outfit.

"Monica, hay." She said smiling as she reached they table.

"Hello Audrey." His mother said as she stood up and hugged the woman. She was rather familiar and then Edd suddenly remembered. She was that blue hired girl who was hugging his mother on her graduations photo and she was also on many others so he assumed that she was the woman who his mother called her best friend since day care.

"Oh before I forget." His mother said suddenly and turned to he son who stood up. "This is my son Edward." At that Edd bowed politely and kissed the woman's hand who smiled at him warmly.

"It is nice to met you Edward, my daughter should be also here." She said while looking around.

"Only one of them come?" Monica asked her friend confused.

"Yes, they went visiting they fathers for the next two months and are also spending thy summer by them." Audrey said sighing as she started smiling again and waved her right arm, probably spotting her daughter.

Turning around Edd felt suddenly rather strange, as if he would faint any second. There in from of him stood no one other then Marie Kanker in person.

"Mon…" but Audrey was interrupted by her daughter who was similarly shocked as the boy in front of her.

"Double D?" she asked shocked.

"Uhm…hay Marie."

"Uh…you two already know each other?" asked both women asked confused.

"Uhm…yes…" come the reply. To be honest was Edd somewhat confused, when near her mother was Marie Kanker a shy girl not like the person in his nightmares.

"Well then…." But suddenly an other nurse run inside.

"Doctor Markins, there was a major car accident and nearly twenty patients were brought here and ten more will arrive in less then five minutes, we need you." She said panting.

"Edward, go to the staff room and wait there, this might take some time." His mother said as she started running.

"The same goes for you Marie."

Left alone together Edd turned nervously to the blunet on his side.

"Well…uhm…then we should go now…" he said while playing nervously with his fingers.

"Uhm…yeah…" she said nervously and followed him out of the cafeteria.

After reaching the staff room both sat down, no one looking at the other or saying a word. They keep the silence till Edd decided to break it.

"Uhm…it is a bit ironic…" he said nervously as Marie looked at him confused. " I mean well…our mothers are best friends since day care and well…we didn't even know that."

"Yes…it is really ironic that we have never met…uhm…do you think that we would have had a better relationship if that would have been the case?" she asked and Ed needed to ponder about this. Would he see the Kanker sisters in a different light if he would have known them since birth? He didn't know.

"To be honest I don't know." He admitted.

"I see…" she said softly while staring in to her lap.

"You know that you are showing a side I never knew?" he asked, making her look up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well uhm…I have never seen you acting shy and like this, it is a whole new side for me." He said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Well uhm…this is actually the real me, both Lee and May come mostly after they fathers both in appearance and personality I on the other hand am fully like my mother. I learned to adapt to my sisters, even if it wasn't always easy keeping up that mask I made. So we can say that you are now facing the true Marie Kanker." She said while staring again in to her lap.

"I like your true self." Edd said blushing as she looked at him wide eyed, checks turning pink.

"Uhm…thanks…" she said.

"Your welcome…" he said. Well he really needed to admit that he liked the real Marie better then the one always clinging to her and trying to kiss him. "So your sisters are away for like five months?"

"Yes they are away."

"So that means that you don't need to pretend to be like them and can be your real self."

"What are you trying to say with this?"

"Easy as long as your sisters are away you can be the true Marie." He said smiling at her. "And I think I can easily get my mom to invite you two to come with us on our all year's vacation trip to England. We always go there because I would like to get accepted to the Cambridge university." He said.

"That would be great and…wait you also want to go to Cambridge?" at that Edd stared at her shocked.

"You don't mean that you also want to go there?" he was now truly impressed.

"Yes, since I was five. Only mom knows that though…"

"Wow that would be really great if we could both go there."

"Yes that would be great."

As the door opened they mothers walked inside tiredly, but with a soft smile on they lips as they saw they children talking eagerly with each other, spinning the web of they dreams after going to study in Cambridge.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Nine years later **_

A young man with long blonde hair tied back in a low pony tail sat under an old oak tree in the university courtyard. He was reading a tick book as suddenly two arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"Hello dreamy." Said a soft female voice. The young man chuckled when hearing his old nickname.

"Hello honey." He said to the blue haired woman who sat down beside him in the shadows, head resting on his shoulder.

"Did you get a letter from your friends?" she asked.

"You know them Marie, Eddy is still angry at me because I come here to study, Ed is still clue less." He said. "Your sisters?"

"Not interested in me since I acted like the true me." She said.

Edd chuckled at this and kissed his girlfriend. Many things have changed after they got accepted in Cambridge. They become friends after that day in the hospital, but in the university away from the ones who knew them they relationship started to deepen and after the great summer ball they become a pair. They relationship was of course a great secret in front of they past back home, only they mothers knew about they secret.

One day they would tell the others, but till then they would live here in England, they little paradise. They had already decided that after finishing they studies they would buy a house in Edinburgh and live there together.

In both of they options was the "Mother's work day" one of the best days in the world.

_Owari _

* * *

A/N: well what do you think?


End file.
